


Cupid’s Bow

by the_transparent_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrows, Cupid!Eggsy, Cupids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, So much smut, assault rifles, cupid!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_transparent_wolf/pseuds/the_transparent_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are cupids. There appears to have been a double booking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid’s Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I was drifting about my own story when I realised that Eggsy was bleeding into my heroine. Then I couldn't get rid of the image of Harry Hart in his [magnificent coat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cb/62/c6/cb62c65414d96b1ab3e72e1e2d782c27.jpg). I looked into the mirror and realised I've dived into the Hartwin trash bin.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut and my first time in the Kingsman fandom. *waves*
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, be it a comment, critique, or flame. It's how we can improve!
> 
> Edit 18/10/15: This fandom has been super welcoming and friendly from the first moment I sniffed at the trash pile, and you are absolutely amazing. When I first posted this I thought 'hopefully people will read it, I'll be happy with a few hits' and the warm response it received completely took me by storm. Thank you!

 

Eggsy’s arrow is streaking towards Roxy as she opens her mouth to bite down on a sandwich. The arrow _snaps_ mid-trajectory and decimates to dust.

The interpolator is a middle-aged man with cinereous hair styled in a side-part and a grim set to his mouth. 

Eggsy’s second, more deadly, distinctly less romantic arrow at _him_ misses by an inch, stabbing into the concrete, quivering from the force of the impact.

Their eyes meet.

Eggsy growls.

 

* * *

 

Harry holds up his UMP-9 at shoulder-level, reconfirms Roxy’s position through the sniping lens, and fires the shot.

The bullet _should_ have run through the base of Roxy’s skull and penetrated the middle of Mr Morton’s forehead. A perfect hit, as he’d carefully planned. Instead it’s knocked off its path by an arrow.

He is furious enough to waste a bullet on the meddling young man in retaliation.

 

* * *

 

“—ridiculous meddling with things you don’t understand.”

“ _You_ ruined that girl’s chance with true fucking love, bruv.”

“Her _love_ is the very thing you nearly wrecked.”

A pause.

“Roxy’s soulmate is _Amelia_.”

“She’s most compatible with Merlin Morton.”

There is enough vitriol in the glare they exchange to stir the oceans of Poseidon.

 

* * *

 

The next time they meet is in the back alleyway of a nightclub attended by all the interested parties. Turns out, Roxy, Amelia and Merlin are colleagues.

One of the benefits of being a cupid is that humans don’t notice you, and if they did invariably your existence is rationalised and forgotten. The bouncers had let them both in without questions.

Harry is decidedly unamused by the antics of Eggsy, who tries to impale Roxy and Amelia with a single arrow at the bar, and by now he’s prepared to pistol whip Merlin and just shoot both of them while they’re unconscious.

Murder and music pounding in their ears, Harry and Eggsy tumble out of the back exit of the club.

The air is stale with piss and rubbish. Harry pushes his hand up Eggsy’s thigh and _kisses_ his mouth hard and angrily. In return Eggsy runs his fingers through Harry’s surprisingly soft and thick hair,  _just_ brushing the outline of his hardening cock. He grins when Harry pulls back and his pupils are dilated and his pulse erratic under Eggsy’s thumb.

“May I have you tonight?” Harry says, hair tousled from its coiffure.

Eggsy glares at him pointedly.

Harry smilingly bends his head again.

 

* * *

 

Roxy is talking animatedly to Merlin, hands gesturing in the air, when Amelia enters the kitchen and draws Roxy’s eyes away to her figure.

Harry’s smiling mildly in that way he has, and asks Eggsy to put his pretty mouth to good use, please.

With a pleased huff, Eggsy focuses his attention back to Harry’s cock. He kisses the the fat head, licks the length of the gorgeously stiff cock, down the perineum, and experimentally laps at his puckered hole. With light fingers, Eggsy massages Harry’s balls and proceeds to suck him off. He ignores the warning in Harry’s tightening fingers in his hair, and when Harry ejaculates in his mouth with a heady rush, Eggsy nearly blacks out from his own rushing orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Roxy and Merlin are hovering on the periphery of _something_ ; even Eggsy can feel an electric charge between them. Privately, Harry admits that Roxy and Amelia have a spark, but only a spark, and nothing of the promise between Roxy and Merlin.

Only that _none_ of them are doing anything.

Short of a bullet or an arrow, Roxy’s love life doesn’t look promising.

Still, a triumphant grin is not amiss as Harry fucks his fellow cupid roughly, almost viciously, over the writing desk. Eggsy’s so wonderfully, marvellously tight around his prick, cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink, legs obediently clamped together. His hands grasp Eggsy’s on the mahogany wood, knuckles almost white.

When Harry’s thrusts become short and abrupt, Eggsy desperately clutches at his shoulders like it is his anchor in the shifting moonless mist.

 

* * *

 

It’s something of a ritual now. Harry and Eggsy will watch the bumbling interactions of their charge together. More often than not, it ends in them gasping into each other’s mouth during breathless, cathartic fumblings anywhere and everywhere.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve stopped interfering,” Eggsy murmurs one day.

Harry peers at him through heavy lids, hair mussed from sleep, “You have, too.”

 

* * *

 

After what seems like months of shy glances and hesitating touches, Roxy wakes up in bed one morning with Amelia and Merlin.

Eggsy undulates slowly on Harry, a hand grasping the sparse curls trailing from his chest to his navel and below. Harry holds his gaze with steady brown eyes, murmuring phrases Eggsy knows to be achingly sweet endearments. Mixed with _filthy_ words that would make the heavens blush.

It’s a lazy morning for all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Harry uses a Heckler & Koch UMP-9 assault rifle. It's the gun that Bond uses at the end of _Casino Royale_ , see [here](http://www.imfdb.org/images/thumb/b/ba/CR13.JPG/601px-CR13.JPG), and featured on posters of _The Quantum of Solace_.
> 
> 2\. I wrote half of this in my university's law library. I find the absolute silence there and the proper tomes of law reports completely focusing and grounding. On the other hand, I was surrounded by law students studying, and there was me. Writing smut. Yup, definitely one of my more dubious life choices. (The top one still belongs to that ONE time when I read a *really* well-written, utterly filthy Stony fic in a lecture and I realised the girl sitting beside me had a wide-eyed look because she was reading my screen. Let this be a lesson to not read other people's laptop screen.)


End file.
